Rise of the Lone Wanderer
by President Cyrus Eden
Summary: The beginning of the Legendary Lone Wanderer's adventures. One-Shot. potential continuation. [OC-Amata]


If people like it, I will make it into more of a story. Just wanted to post an idea I had of the beginning. Not going to be like other writers who require likes, and reviews each update. Once I se that people like this set up, then I'll just continue on.

 **The Great Escape**

Cyrus had been enjoying a rather good dream of leaving the vault in a way only seen in the old holo-tapes. At some point the upper half of his Vault one-oh-one jumpsuit had been shredded, and his left hand had been replaced with a chainsaw. Granted if anyone asked he doubted to ever find one in the Vault. To finish the look, a fellow Vault Dweller Amata was at his side in only what he could dub as a mini jumpsuit, a few sizes too small. The front was zipped down to reveal her cleavage, and her hair was twice the size of her heard. It was one of the dreams Cyrus liked the most, but just as the bright lights of the outside died down, Cyrus did not see the mystery of the above ground. What he saw instead was Amata in her usual attire. Hair its normal length, and a look of concern on her face. Cyrus gave her a groggy smile, not yet processing her expression. "Amata? I was just dreaming about you."

Amata sighed heavily, and thumped Cyrus against his forehead, causing him to groan. "Don't be a smart mouth. Bad things are happening." That had caught Cyrus's attention, and he propped himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong Amata?" Now being more attentive to his surroundings, Cyrus noticed the sounds of the Vault's alarm system on the other side of his closed door. He focused on his childhood friend, and recent girlfriend, wondering what have gone downhill, this time.

It took a few moments for Amata to speak up, and Cyrus found himself holding his breath in anticipation. Amata glanced to the door before finally speaking. "It seems my dad has the into Vault Security force out looking for you. He says he just wants to talk to you, but I don't believe him." The moment that Amata revealed that not only was the alarm for him, but the entire security force was searching for him, made the eighteen year old panic. His thoughts instantly went to the pile of used condoms hidden, what he thought was masterfully, in the trash can. Seeing his panic Amata rolled his eyes. "No he didn't find the condoms." Cyrus sighed with relief until another thought passed his mind that caused his eyes to bug out wider than before. Almost comically so. Not even giving Cyrus a chance to continue on that thought, Amata spoke up with dry tone. "I'm not pregnant either, you idiot."

After Cyrus finally calmed down he looked to Amata confused at what her dad would want. He knew the man hated him more than any other person in the Vault. That was even considering the Tunnel Snakes who had bullied his daughter when they were younger. They would still be doing now if it wasn't for Cyrus keeping them away. Seeing his confusion Amata finally gave him the last piece of the puzzle. "Your dad left the Vault." It took Cyrus a short time to process the information, and let out a sigh. He put both hands on Amata's shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "Any idea of what's happened so far?" Amata shook her head. "I don't know. Just that your dad found a way out. Dad got pretty mad…" Amata paused for a moment to compose herself. "…They killed Jonas." Cyrus took one hand back to rub his forehead, and shook his head. "So the old man really was thinking of going back."

Amata gave Cyrus a small glare trying to figure out what he had meant. "You don't seem surprised that your dad got out. Don't you remember? We are born in the Vault, we all die in the Vault." Cyrus chuckled, and shook his head. "I got a different story from Dad." He gave Amata a pat on the shoulder before starting. "Apparently the Vault was supposed to stay closed, but your dad had his own opinion on the matter. Supplies, and people were running thin. So he opened it for a time to ensure the Vault doesn't fail. Dad was one brought in, because the Vault didn't have a Doctor before hand. He brought me with him. So to dad he knew that there was a chance to leave." Amata stared incredulously at Cyrus unsure what to make of his story. "When did your dad tell you this?" Cyrus sighed, and thought carefully. "I believe it was when we were sixteen. A little bit after the G.O.A.T. I found some of his old holo-tapes from before he came here. After that he knew he couldn't hide it from me, but made me promise to keep it a secret. Even from you."

Amata looked to be very annoyed that something had been kept from her for two years. Especially when she knew that Cyrus was weak when trying to hide things from her. "Even so, why would he leave?" She didn't try to hide the annoyance on her voice. Cyrus shrugged while giving a sheepish grin. "At best that I can guess would be the reason I found out to begin with. Before he came here, he was working on a project to convert irradiated water to full purity out in the wasteland. From what I am told it was mom dying that caused him to pack everything up, and come down here. I guess he kept working on the project until he felt it was capable of actually working, and just left." Cyrus began to think about what had happened, and it seemed that Amata came up with the same question. "Then why would he just leave you behind?" Cyrus looked to her, and shrugged solemnly. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Amata raised brow toward Cyrus. "So you plan to go after him?" Cyrus nodded before sliding out of bed. Amata stood next to him with a small smile. "Well that was the same idea I had." Cyrus looked over his shoulder from his dresser, and smiled. "I guess we were a great match." Amata returned the smile, but when he looked away her smile faded. Cyrus quickly dressed his one-oh-one jumpsuit, and slide his utility suit into a backpack. He knew he would need it at some point. He slide his cap inside, and after slight deliberation, slid the old BB gun his dad had given him for his tenth birthday inside. Cyrus then went to a medical kit on a wall that his dad had insisted upon, and emptied its contents into the bag. Once filled, he zipped it closed, and slipped it onto his back. He grabbed the nearby baseball bat, and swung it around slightly. Noticing this Amata pointed to the chuck of wood questioningly. "And what do you plan on using that for?" Cyrus shrugged, and let the bat drop to his side. "Don't know honestly. It's just that if any of the security guys find me, and I can't talk them down." Amata sighed then pulled something from behind her back. "Then this would be better."

Cyrus looked to see a well maintained 10 millimeter pistol. He refocused on Amata with one of his own brow raised. "Where did you get that?" Amata handed the gun to Cyrus as she looked away. "I might have stole this from my dad when this started. I don't have any more ammo. Please be careful." Cyrus nodded as he put the gun to his side. "I promise to only use it if I have to." Amata nodded, and walked into the other room of Cyrus's two room dwelling. "Alright the best plan is heading to my dad's office. Should be a secret passage to the door that will get you past the security force." Cyrus scoffed at Amata's habit of trying to make a master plan. "You do know I have to go past Security HQ before I reach the Overseer's office right?" Amata instantly deflated knowing that he was right. Cyrus rolled his eyes before speaking again. "I'll just have to be careful then."

Seeing Amata perk up Cyrus gave her a small smile. Amata points to the door as she backs up to it. "I'll head on ahead, they won't suspect the Overseer's daughter." Cyrus watches her leave hoping that she is right, as he does a last check to see if he had missed anything. Content that nothing of importance would be left behind the Vault Dweller made his way out the door.

He noticed that one of the Security Officers, who had probably been sent to fetch him had been taken down by a swarm of radroaches. Most had been killed by they seemed to have overwhelmed the older man. Seeing his chance, Cyrus unlatched the security armor, and quickly fitted it over his jumpsuit. He slid the helmet over his head, and noticed that the earpiece was still working wonderfully. He kept quiet as he moved his way through the Vault keeping just out of reach of the Officers chatting on the headset.

Cyrus made his way to his dad's infirmary, and found Officer Gomez. Gomez had his baton raised with Cyrus mirroring him with his bat. They two stayed that way for a few moments, before Gomez motioned for him to just leave. Before Cyrus could speak, the helmetless Gomez pointed to the mouthpiece in Cyrus's helmet, that would give away that he were listening in. Letting his head drop for a moment Cyrus started to walk on. He stopped for a moment to point to Gomez, and give him a thumbs up. The Officer seemed relieved that Cyrus didn't hold any grudge. The young target ducked into the medical station, and had to motion for Stanley to be quiet before moving around the room. Grabbing as much medicine as he could fit within the bag. With it filled to the brim he zipped hit closed, and made his way to the back office.

There he found a few of his dad's things that had been left behind. One thing that he had been purposely seeking out was a small box that had a lock on it. Luckily the box was left, and unopened. Cyrus remembered the words his dad had told him, about dealing with an attack on the Vault, and pulled a key from the hollow base of his dad's prized Bobble-head. Letting the knick knack fall to the ground he opened the lockbox and pulled the importance that was inside. In his hand was a Laser Pistol with a few spare batteries still in the box. He strapped the Laser Pistol to his side, and put the batteries in the armor's pockets. Seeing of his dad's medical bags left behind Cyrus grabbed it, and filled it with more medicine. Once it was filled he carried it with him away from the Infirmary.

He slipped down the halls, and came across one of the mess halls. He could see that one of the elderly folk had fallen to the radroaches that had swarmed the Vault. Knowing he couldn't do a lot, Cyrus decided to do what he could. He used his bat to clear the roaches, and set the older woman up with her hands crossed. He placed one of the napkins over her face, and then noticed that some food, and water was up for grabs. Deciding to think ahead, Cyrus grabbed as many cans of food, and bottles of water that he could onto one of the tables, and wrapped it shut with a table cloth. By that point it was getting noticeably heavy.

He made his way through the Vault, having to swing the bat one handed when he came across the roaches. But he was finally close to where he needed to be. Cyrus found himself near the Security Station, and could hear people talking from inside. Knowing that it could be big he pinned his bat between his body and backpack, and turned off his headset. He crouched down trying to pass by the windows to get to the door. Peeking up he could see Officer Mack aiming a gun toward Amata, while the Overseer simply stood on the side.

Enraged Cyrus stood up and stormed into the door pulling the Ten Millimeter from his side. The three within the room turned to see someone in the security gear, with a backpack, a medical bag, and one of the checkered tablecloths aiming a gun toward the Security Chief. Officer Mack didn't get to register the gun before the stranger began to fire wildly. The Security Chief was knocked back, and fell to the floor bleeding, as Amata took her chance to escape the room. The Overseer tried to slip out, but Cyrus dropped the makeshift bag, and aimed his Laser Pistol at the elder man.

Rage in his eyes, wonder how could someone could even let something like that happen to their own kid. He didn't even let the horrid man get a word in edge wise. The moment the Overseer opened his mouth, Cyrus brought the butt of the Ten Millimeter down on his head. Dropping the Bastard instantly. Cyrus took a deep breath, and realized that he had used the entire clip to drop the Security Chief. Taking the chance he had, he looted the dead Mack, and the Security lockers for any ammo, and honestly anything he liked that he thought he could carry. He reloaded the gun, and loaded back up with all of his bags, and a new ammo box. He knew he would regret it later, but if one were to survive against who knows what, one needed to prepare.

He moved back down the hallway, and found Jonas dead at his desk. Cyrus had heard he was dead, but seeing it made him wish he had just killed the Overseer. But hearing the whimpering coming from within the Overseer's home told him that the price would have been too high. Cyrus set his stuff down, including his helmet at the locked Overseer's door, and sought out Amata in the nearby rooms. Finding her sitting at the table in the main room, Cyrus sat down next to her to let his girlfriend calm down. He sat quietly as she continued to speak, almost mumbling.

"He's lost it. He didn't even give me a chance to speak. Officer Mack wouldn't listen to reason. He actually hit me…" Upon hearing that part Cyrus looked over Amata to see a few bruises on her cheeks. It had made him fill with pride for filling the Security Chief full of holes. Amata had finally noticed that Cyrus had sat next to her, and quickly threw her arms around his neck, processing what had happened. She spoke of jumble of words which Cyrus could only make out a few up. Mostly the repeating of Thank You, Officer Mack, and Crazy.

Amata pulled back after a few moments, and wiped a few tears away that Cyrus had not noticed. Finally coming to her senses fully she gave Cyrus a melancholy expression. "What happened to my dad?" Cyrus let out a sigh, and pat Amata on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Amata." Thinking the worst Amata closed her eyes. Cyrus could almost feel the sorrow emanating from his Girlfriend. He took a deep breath, and continued. "I'm sorry, because I think I dented your dad's forehead." Looking up in confusing toward Cyrus, he could only give Amata a sheepish grin.

"I didn't kill him. Just knocked him on his ass. Someone had to at some point. And the irony is that the only people trained medically are dad, long gone, Jonas, dead, or me, being chased off by him. Doesn't help I looted Dad's medical center before coming." Amata gave Cyrus one of her serious looks that told him he was in trouble. "Cyrus, did you stop to think that anyone else in the Vault would need that medicine." Shrugging Cyrus looked away, not willing to face Amata's wrath. "Well I didn't take anything. And on the way a lot of people were either trying to kill me or say I should just let them kill me. It wasn't really good decisions that got me here. In fact the only people that didn't try to hurt me was You, Gomez, Stanly, Butch, but I had to help him with his mom. Got his jacket out of it. The few already dead people I came across, and the people that were being killed by the Security Force."

Amata let her anger waver a bit at the small rant, and was shocked to hear that the guards were killing some of the residents. Taking into consideration that they don't know what's outside, she could understand why he took so much. But, she hard to be firm with him. "Cyrus I understand, but if the guards are hurting people, we will need those supplies." Knowing she was right, Cyrus couldn't help but relent. "Fine, but on one condition." Amata raised a brow, curious as to what it could be. Cyrus gave a small smirk before speaking. "I want a kiss."

Amata was shocked for a moment, thinking off all the bad that happened in the day, and knowing that Cyrus wouldn't be able to stay in what had been his home his entire life. Yet he was able to find a moment to be happy, that wasn't sadistic glee. Amata remembered one of the reasons she had fallen for the boy, and give him a smile in return. Rolling her eyes, she let out a chuckle. "Boys." Making a small joke before putting a gentle kiss on Cyrus's lips.

What was seconds felt like far longer for the two as they shared an intimate moment among the chaos. Finally pulling back, Cyrus, with a serious expression, spoke up. "Hey, I know this is a lot to ask. But can you check Jonas? If I do it, I know I will go back after your dad. Please?" Knowing that it would be bad if Cyrus began backtracking, Amata nodded, even though the thought of messing with the corpse didn't sit right with her. She left the table to check, as Cyrus slipped into her dad's room, using the key he pilfered off the man's unconscious body. Once inside he found more ammo he could bring for the Ten Millimeter, as well as the password to the computers in the office.

Taking what he could, Cyrus returned to his pile of stuff, and began to pull out a third of the medical supplies to leave with Amata. He was tempted to just leave the spare bag, but he felt it would come in use later. He placed the ammo in to metal box, and felt someone hug him from behind. Turning to see Amata he noticed a holo-tape in her hands. He looked to her face, but she only shook her head. Cyrus quickly placed it into his Pip-boy, and played the message that had been labeled, From Dad. He listened as his father spoke, and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, as it finished, and shook his head. "Just sit put? I don't think I have that option dad."

Looking back to Amata he noticed a solemn expression from her. "Amata, I know your dad will not let me stay, especially after what recently happened. I have to go find dad. And…." Before Cyrus could speak they could hear what sounded like people coming down from the hallway. In a panic the two worked quickly to get Cyrus, and his things in the Overseer's office. Before Cyrus could do anything though Amata spoke up. "I'll distract them. Go hurry." Cyrus went to stop her, only for the door to close in his face. He let out a sigh as he went to check the main computers. Using the password he found, Cyrus logged in to the Vault's systems. He searched quickly, and found what he had wanted. The Overseer's secret passage.

Quickly opening it Cyrus began to move his stuff down the stairs. Having to make a second trip to get the ammo box. But before he could go back down he noticed the lockers in the corner, and decided to check them. To his surprise, there was a large supply of Ten Millimeter ammo, enough to fill the box to the brim. He made his way down to the passageway, and closed it behind him. He noticed a few roaches within the secret room, and dealt with them before loading his bags back onto himself. He followed the darkened tunnel to the great Vault entrance, and found that it was completely, and closed.

He quickly went to work opening the door, and since the great door was noisy, a couple of guards were able to sneak up behind him. Cyrus almost took a hit to the head, had he not taken a step forward. Dropping his things he raised his bat, and confronted the two. It didn't take long to deal with the men, having age on his side. He guess that the Overseer didn't expect anyone to get close, with the two being probably the eldest men on the Security Force.

When the fight was finished, and Cyrus turned to his things, he had the feeling that something was missing. To his delight, he found Amata coming from the same passage he had taken. A small smile was one her face. "You forgot to lock the office door, and log out of the computer. Anyone could have followed you, you idiot." Cyrus couldn't help but let out an embarrassed chuckle, before a large grin took over. "Amata we did it! We got the door open, we can leave!" Cyrus was excited, and was glad that Amata was there next to him.

What confused him though was the look of guilt on her face. Cyrus placed both hands on her shoulders, and lowered his head to hers. "What's wrong?" Amata couldn't look Cyrus in the eyes, and her gaze turned to the floor. "I can't go with you." That had caught Cyrus off guard. He was too perplexed to say more than one word. "What?" Amata steeled herself to look Cyrus in the eyes, with as much determination as she could. "You've seen what's happened. Dad has lost it. If we leave it'll fine for us…..but not for those still here. I can't just sit by as people I have known since I was born kill each other. I'm going to stay. I'm going to try, and fix things here. I need to do this."

Cyrus looked to Amata with a passive expression for a long time before speaking. He had to clear his throat before the first word would come out. "Fine. If I can't talk you out of it, then that is that. But I hope you'll give them hell for me at least. Maybe once you fix this Vault, things like this will never happen again. No one will have to lose their home, and family over another person." With shaky hands Cyrus pat one of her shoulders. "Just one request?" Amata was shocked to see that Cyrus was taking it better than she had expected. "What Cy?" Cyrus let out a small scoff at the use of the old nickname, that hadn't been uttered in three years. "A kiss before I go?" Amata nodded, and the two kissed for what was to be their last time. Within the kiss, Amata felt all the sorrow that Cyrus held, and he felt her guilt.

It lasted longer than their previous one, requiring the two to eventually stop for air. Cyrus took a deep breath, and stood straight. He gathered his things, and turned back to Amata. "Make sure your dad doesn't forget me. I hope to fight by your side in battles to come in spirit. If I cannot be here then I will always be here, and here." Cyrus poked Amata's head, and where her heart was, before turning away to walk towards the door. Amata waited the controls, as she watched Cyrus leave. "I'll miss you." Once he was passed the door, Cyrus turned back, and gave Amata a smile. "That'll be enough to keep me going."

Amata worked the control pad to close the door, and while waiting for it to close, Cyrus waved with a large smile on his face. It took but a few moments for the Vault to close but for the two it lasted ages. With the final sounds of the Vault locking down, Cyrus dropped his things, and fell to his knees. The drop knocking his helmet from his head. With all his strength gone, Cyrus hung his head, as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. He found that he couldn't find the will to stand back up, and thanked the original Vault designers for never putting in a camera system. Just so that Amata believed that he would be fine.

For what seemed like ages, Cyrus found that he had no more tears to cry, and that his body was sore from staying in such a position. He picked himself up quietly, and reloaded everything, before following the only other path in the tunnel. He staggered slightly, finding that the dark cave was not ideal, he was glad to eventually see a light ahead. An entrance made from what looked to be wood, and fencing, with a door at it's center. Cyrus slowly made his way to the door, and pushed it open. A bright light blinded him, as he took his first glimpse at the above world.


End file.
